newnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Freddy Aguilar Favorite Television Productions
Founded: January 1, 1955 Years Ago List of Nelvana programs Feature filmsedit * Rock & Rule (1983) (released by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer) * The Care Bears Movie (1985) (released by The Samuel Goldwyn Company) * Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation (1986) (released by Columbia Pictures) * Burglar (1987) Live-action. (released by Warner Bros. Pictures) * The Care Bears Adventure in Wonderland (1987) (released by Cineplex Odeon Films) * Babar: The Movie (1989) (released by Astral Films in Canada and New Line Cinema in the United States) * The Legend of the North Wind (1992) Released theatrically outside North America. * Malice (1993) Live-action; uncredited. (released by Columbia Pictures) * The Return of the North Wind (1994) Released theatrically outside North America. * Attack of the Killer B-Movies (1995) Live-action. * Spaceman (1997) Live-action. (released by Palm Pictures) * Pippi Longstocking (1997) (released by Legacy Releasing) * Donkey Kong Country: Legend of the Crystal Coconut (1999) * Babar: King of the Elephants (1999) (released by Alliance Communications) * Cardcaptor Sakura: The Movie (1999; English dubbed version, as "Cardcaptors: The Movie") Released theatrically outside North America. * Redwall: The Movie (2000) Made-for-television movie. * Franklin and the Green Knight (2000) Direct-to-video release. * Franklin's Magic Christmas (2001) Direct-to-video release. * The Little Bear Movie (2001) Direct-to-video release. * Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender of Fun (2002) Direct-to-video release. Computer-animated * Rolie Polie Olie: The Baby Bot Chase (2003) Direct-to-video release. Computer-animated. * Back to School with Franklin (2003) Direct-to-video release. * Rescue Heroes: The Movie (2003) * Care Bears: Journey to Joke-a-lot (2004) Direct-to-video release. Computer-animated. * Beyblade: Fierce Battle (2005) * Kirby: Fright to the Finish!! (2005; movie edit of final episodes; distribution in Canada) * The Care Bears' Big Wish Movie (2005) Direct-to-video release. Computer-animated. * Heidi (2005) Released theatrically outside North America. * Franklin and the Turtle Lake Treasure (2006) * Mike the Knight: Journey to Dragon Mountain (2014) (with HIT Entertainment) Direct-to-video release. * Lucky Duck (2014) (with Disney Junior)[citation needed] Direct-to-video release * Beyblade1 (TBA) Live action. (with Paramount Pictures and Hasbro Studios) Television specialsedit * Christmas Two Step (1975) Combining live action and animation. * A Cosmic Christmas (1977) * The Devil and Daniel Mouse (1978) * Star Wars Holiday Special (1978) (cartoon sequence) Live-action. Includes partial work from the company. * Intergalactic Thanksgiving (1979) * Romie-0 and Julie-8 (1979) * Easter Fever (1980) (with Topcraft) * Take Me Up to the Ball Game (1980) * The Magic of Herself the Elf (1983) * Strawberry Shortcake: Housewarming Surprise (1983) * Strawberry Shortcake and the Baby Without a Name (1984) * Strawberry Shortcake Meets the Berrykins (1985) * Babar and Father Christmas (1985) * The Great Heep (1986) * Madballs: Escape from Orb! (1986) * Home Alone: A Kid's Guide to Playing It Safe When on Your Own (1987) * The Wild Puffalumps (1987) * Care Bears Nutcracker Suite (1988) * The Children (1991) * The Incredible Crash Dummies (1993) (with Lamb and Company, Tyco, and Fox Kids) * Franklin's Sing Along Adventure (2000) Direct-to-video release. * The Santa Claus Brothers (2001) Computer-animated. * Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Kids (2003) Computer-animated. * Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends: The Prince, the Princess and the Bee (2006) Computer-animated. Television seriesedit 1970sedit * Small Star Cinema (1973–1977) Combinative live action and animation. 1980sedit * Mr. Microchip (1983) Live-action. * :20 Minute Workout (1983–1985) Live-action. * The Edison Twins (1983–1986) Live-action. * Inspector Gadget (1983) Co-produced with DiC for the first season only. * The Get Along Gang (1984, pilot episode) Co-produced with DiC for the pilot episode only. * The Care Bears Family (1986–1988) ** The Care Bears Family Storybook (1986–1988) * Star Wars: Droids (1985–1986) * Star Wars: Ewoks (1985–1987) * Madballs (1986–1987) * My Pet Monster (1987) * T. and T. (1988–1990) Live-action. * Clifford the Big Red Dog (1988) Direct-to-video release. * Babar (1989–2000) * Beetlejuice (1989–1991; co-production with The Geffen Film Company and Warner Bros. Television) 1990sedit * Little Rosey (1990) * Freddy Aguilar the Show (1990–2008) * The Adventures of Tintin (1991–1992) (co-production with Ellipse Programme) * Rupert (1991–1999) * The Rosey and Buddy Show (1992) * Fievel's American Tails (1992–1993; co-production with Amblin Television and Universal Cartoon Studios) * Dog City (1992–1994; co-production with The Jim Henson Company) * The Legend of the North Wind (1992–1994) * Eek! The Cat/Eek! Stravaganza (1992–1999) (co-production with Savage Studios and Fox Children's Production) * Family Dog (1993; co-production with Universal Television, Warner Bros. Television and Amblin Television) * Cadillacs and Dinosaurs (1993–1994) * Tales from the Cryptkeeper (1993–1999) * Free Willy (1994; co-production with Regency Enterprises, Le Studio Canal+, Warner Bros. Television) * Wild C.A.T.s (1994–1995) (co-production with WildStorm Productions) * The Magic School Bus (1994–1999; co-production with Scholastic Productions) * Nancy Drew (1995) Live-action. * The Hardy Boys (1995–1996) Live-action. * The Neverending Story (1995–1996) (co-production with Cine Vox and Ellipse Animation) * Ace Ventura: Pet Detective (1995–1997; co-production with Morgan Creek Productions and Warner Bros. Television) * Jake and the Kid (1995–1999) Live-action. * Little Bear (1995–1999) * Robin (1996) * Waynehead (1996–1997) (co-production with Warner Bros. Animation) * Blazing Dragons (1996–1998) (co-production with Ellipse Animation) * Stickin' Around (1996–1998) * The Adventures of Sam & Max: Freelance Police (1997–1998) * Pippi Longstocking (1997) * Ned's Newt (1997–1999) (co-production with Studio B Productions) (Season 2 only) * Donkey Kong Country (1997–2000) Computer animated. (co-production with Medialab and WIC Entertainment) * Franklin (1997–2006) * Blake and Mortimer (1997-1998) * Brats of the Lost Nebula (1998-1999) (co-production with The Jim Henson Company) * Rolie Polie Olie (1998–2004) Computer-animated. * Birdz (1998–1999) * Dumb Bunnies (1998–1999) (co-production with Yoram Gross Village Roadshow) * Elliot Moose (1998–2000) * Anatole (1998–2000) * Mythic Warriors: Guardians of the Legend (1998–2000) * Flying Rhino Junior High (1998–2000) * Oh Yeah! Cartoons (1998-2001; distribution in Canada) * Bob and Margaret (1998–2001) (co-production with Comedy Central) * George and Martha (1999–2000) * Cardcaptor Sakura (1999–2000; English dubbed version, as "Cardcaptors") * Blaster's Universe (1999–2000) (co-production with Knowledge Adventure) * Medabots (1999–2000) * Redwall (1999–2001) * Rescue Heroes (1999–2002) 2000sedit * Bookworm Bunch (2000–2004) ** George Shrinks (2000–2001) (PBS) ** Timothy Goes To School (2000–2001) (PBS) ** Corduroy (September 2000–Easter 2001) (PBS) ** Seven Little Monsters (2000–2002) (PBS) ** Marvin The Tap-Dancing Horse (November 2000–September 2002) * The Berenstain Bears (2003–2004) (PBS) * John Callahan's Pelswick (2000–2003) * Maggie and The Ferocious Beast (2000–2002) * Beyblade (2001) ** Beyblade: V-Force (2002) *** Beyblade: G-Revolution (2003) **** Beyblade: Metal Fusion (2009–2012) * John Callahan's Quads! (2001–2003) * The Sausage Factory (2001-2002) * Pecola (2001–2003) Computer-animated * Braceface (2001–2005) * Taina (2001–2002; distribution in Canada) * Committed (May 2001–2002) * The Fairly OddParents (2001–2004; distribution in Canada) * Beware of Dog (September 26, 2002) * Moville Mysteries (2002–2003) * Max & Ruby (2002–present) * Clone High (2002–2003) (co-production with Touchstone Television and MTV Animation and Teletoon) * Cyberchase (2002-present) (co-production with WNET) * My Dad the Rock Star (2003–2005) * Jacob Two-Two (September 2003–2006) * Pandalian (2004–2005) (co-production with Funimation Entertainment) * 6teen (2004–2010) * Delta State (2004) * Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends (2004–2008) Computer-animated * The Backyardigans (2004–2010) Computer-animated * The Loudness of Sam (2005–2006) * Being Ian (2004–2008) (co-production with Studio B Productions) (Seasons 2–3) * Class of the Titans (2005–2008) (co-production with Studio B Productions) * Jane and the Dragon (2005–2006) Computer-animated * Funpak! (2006) ** Coolman (2006) ** Gruesomestein's Monsters (2006) ** Harold Rosenbaum, Chartered Accountant Extreme (2006) ** The Manly Bee (2006) ** Martini & Meatballs (2006) ** Miracle Koala (2006) ** The 9th Life of Sherman Phelps (2006) ** Rotting Hills (2006) ** Sidekick (2006) ** Wild, Wild Circus Company (2006) * Di-Gata Defenders (2006–2008) * Grossology (2006–2009) * Ruby Gloom (2006–2008) * Z-Squad (2006) title stylized Z-squad2 adapted as Z Squad in English in 20133 * Handy Manny (2006–2008) Computer-animated! * Horrid Henry (2006) 2010sedit * Mech Mice (2017)9 * Battle of the Planets: Phoenix Ninjas (working title) (2018)10 * Esme and Roy (2018)11 (co-production with Sesame Workshop) * Go Away, Unicorn! (2018)12 (co-production with Sonar Entertainment, Gravy Boat Productions, and Disney Channels Worldwide) * Chub City (TBA)13 (co-production with Atomic Cartoons, Fuel Entertainment, and Dentsu Entertainment USA) * Happy Art, Happy Life (TBA)14 (co-production with Grey Matter and United Talent Agency) * D.N.Ace (TBA)15 List of DIC programs TV seriesedit DIC France * Cro et Bronto (1980) * Archibald le Magi-chien (1980) * Ulysses 31 (1981–1982; co-production with TMS Entertainment) * Lupin VIII (1982; co-production with TMS Entertainment; pilot episode only) * The Mysterious Cities of Gold (1982; co-production with M.K. and Studio Pierrot) DIC Entertainment * Inspector Gadget (1983–1986) (co-production with LBS Communications)1 * The Littles (1983–1986) (co-production with ABC)1 * The Get Along Gang (1984) (Pilot episode was produced by Nelvana; co-production with American Greetings) * Wolf Rock TV (1984) (co-production with Dick Clark Productions) * Kidd Video (1984–1985) (co-production with Saban Entertainment) * Pole Position (1984) * Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats (1984–1988) (co-production with LBS Communications and Cuckoo's Nest Studio) * Rainbow Brite (1984–1986) (co-production with Hallmark Cards) * The Care Bears (1985) (co-production with American Greetings, LBS Communications, and Nelvana; later episodes were exclusively produced by Nelvana with American Greetings) * Hulk Hogan's Rock 'n' Wrestling (1985) (co-production with WWF. Now owned by WWE) * Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors (1985–1986) (co-produced by SFM Entertainment) * M.A.S.K. (1985–1986) (co-production LBS Communications) * Kissyfur (1986–1990) (co-produced by NBC Productions, now owned by NBCUniversal Television Distribution) * Kideo TV (1986–1988) * Popples (1986–1988) (co-production with American Greetings) * Dennis the Menace (1986–1988)2 (co-production with The Program Exchange and General Mills; Atkinson Film-Arts co-produced Season 2) * The Real Ghostbusters (1986–1992) (Produced in association with Columbia Pictures Television and Coca-Cola Telecommunications, now owned by Sony Pictures Television) * The Adventures of Teddy Ruxpin (1986–1987) (co-production with Atkinson Film-Arts) * Lady Lovely Locks (1987) (co-production with American Greetings) * Beverly Hills Teens (1987)1 * Maxie's World (1987) (co-production with Claster Television) * ALF: The Animated Series (1987–1989) (co-production with Alien Productions and Saban Entertainment)2 * Dinosaucers (1987–1988) (co-production with Coca-Cola Telecommunications, now owned by Sony Pictures Television) * Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater (1987) (co-production with Sanrio and MGM Television) * Little Clowns of Happytown (1987) (acquired from ABC Entertainment, co-production with Marvel Productions and Murakami-Wolf-Swenson) * The New Archies (1987–1988) (co-production with Archie Comics and Saban Entertainment) * Starcom: The U.S. Space Force (1987–1988) * Sylvanian Families (1987–1988) * Beany and Cecil (1988) (co-produced with Bob Clampett Productions) * COPS (1988–1989) (co-production with Claster Television) * ALF Tales (1988–1989) (co-production with Alien Productions and Saban Entertainment) * The Chipmunks (1988–1990) (previous episodes were produced by Ruby-Spears; some episodes were produced by Murakami-Wolf-Swenson; co-production with Bagdasarian Productions)2 * Ring Raiders (1989) (co-production with Those Characters from Cleveland) * The Karate Kid (1989–1990) (produced in association with Columbia Pictures Television, now owned by Sony Pictures Television) * Camp Candy (1989–1992) (co-production with Saban Entertainment) * The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! (1989–1990) (co-production with Nintendo of America, previously distributed by Viacom Enterprises)2 ** The Legend of Zelda (as part of The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!) (1989–1990) (co-production with Nintendo of America, previously distributed by Viacom Enterprises)2 * Captain N: The Game Master (1989–1992) (co-production with Nintendo of America) * G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero (1989–1992) (previous episodes were produced by Sunbow and Marvel; co-production with Claster Television. Now owned by Hasbro Studios)2 * The Power Team (as part of Video Power) (1990–1992) (produced by Acclaim Entertainment and Saban Entertainment) * The Wizard of Oz (1990) (co-production with Turner Entertainment Co. now owned by Warner Bros. Television) * Captain N & The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 (1990–1991) (co-production with Nintendo of America) * Captain Planet and the Planeteers (1990–1993) (later episodes were produced by Hanna-Barbera; co-production with Turner Program Services, currently owned by Warner Bros. Television Distribution)2 * New Kids on the Block (1990–1991) * The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 (1990) * Captain Zed and the Zee Zone (1991) (co-production with Collingwood O'Hare and Scottish Television, distributed by HIT Entertainment) * Chip & Pepper's Cartoon Madness (1991) (co-production with Rainforest Entertainment and NBC) * Swamp Thing (1991) * Hammerman (1991–1992) * Captain N and the New Super Mario World (1991–1992) (co-production with Nintendo of America) * Where's Waldo? (1991) (distributed by HIT Entertainment)2 * Wish Kid (1991–1992) * ProStars (1991–1992)1 * Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventures (second season; first season produced by Hanna-Barbera; co-production with Orion Television Entertainment and Nelson Entertainment, now owned by MGM Television) (1991) * Super Mario World (1991) * Super Dave: Daredevil for Hire (1992)1 * Stunt Dawgs (1992–1993) (co-production with Rainforest Entertainment and Franklin Waterman Productions. Now owned by Waterman Entertainment) * Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa (1992–1993) (Acquired from ABC Entertainment, produced by Greengrass Productions, King World Productions, Mini Mountain Productions, Gunther-Wahl Productions (Season 1), and Ruby-Spears Enterprises (Season 2)) * The Incredible Dennis the Menace (1993) * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (1993–1996) (co-production with Reteitalia S.p.A, Telecinco, Sega Corporation North America and Bohbot Communications)2 * Sonic the Hedgehog (1993–1994) (co-production with Sega of America) * Madeline (later renamed The New Adventures of Madeline) (1993, 1995, 2000–2001)2 * Hurricanes (1993–1997) (co-production with Scottish Television and Siriol Productions, distributed by Bohbot Productions)1 * Double Dragon (1993–1994) (co-production with Bohbot Entertainment and Tradewest Inc.) * Street Sharks (1994–1997) (distributed by Bohbot Productions) * Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego? (1994–1999) (distributed by The Program Exchange)2 * Bump in the Night (1994–1995, Acquired from ABC Entertainment; produced by Danger Productions and Greengrass Productions)1 * Ultraforce (1995) * Action Man (1995–1996) (not to be confused with the series produced by Mainframe Entertainment produced by YTV and Saban Entertainment) * Gadget Boy & Heather (1995–1996) (co-production with France Animation and M6)1 * What-a-Mess (1995–1996)1 * Sailor Moon (1995–1998) (first 82 episodes; later episodes were dubbed by Cloverway)2 * The Legend of Sarmoti: Siegfried & Roy (1996) * Inspector Gadget's Field Trip (1996–1998) * Pocket Dragon Adventures (1996–1997) (co-production with Bohbot Kids Network) * Gadget Boy's Adventures in History (1997–1998) (co-production with France Animation and M6)1 * Mummies Alive! (1997) (produced by Claster Television)1 * The Wacky World of Tex Avery (1997) (produced by Les Studios Tex, Telecima and M6)1 * Extreme Dinosaurs (1997–1999) (co-production with Bohbot Kids Network) * Sonic Underground (1999) (co-production with Sega of America, Les Studios Tex, TF1, Bohbot Kids Network)1 * Sabrina: The Animated Series (1999–2000) (co-production with Savage Studios Ltd., Hartbreak Films and Archie Comics)2 * Archie's Weird Mysteries (1999–2000) (co-produced by Les Studios Tex and Archie Comics) * Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century (1999–2001) * Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action! (2001–2002) (produced by Dualstar Animation) * Alienators: Evolution Continues (2001–2002) (co-produced by The Montecito Picture Company, Columbia TriStar Television and DreamWorks Television) * Gadget and the Gadgetinis (2001–2003) (co-produced with SIP Animation and Saban Entertainment) * Speed Racer X (2002) * Liberty's Kids (2002–2003) (co-production with PBS)1 * Stargate Infinity (2002–2003) (co-production with MGM Television) * Super Duper Sumos (2002–2003) (co-produced by Les Studios Tex)1 * Sabrina's Secret Life (2003–2004) (co-produced by Les Studios Tex and Archie Comics) * Knights of the Zodiac (aka Saint Seiya) (2003–2005) (co-produced with Toei Animation and ADV Films) * Strawberry Shortcake (2003–2008) (co-production with American Greetings)1 * Trollz (2005–2006) (co-production with Studio DAM)1 * Horseland (2006–2008)1 * Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-lot (2007–2008) (co-production with American Greetings and SD Entertainment) * DinoSquad (2007–2008)1 * Sushi Pack (2007–2009) (co-production with American Greetings, season 2 had Cookie Jar Entertainment instead of DIC Entertainment) TV specialsedit * Poochie (1984) * Robotman & Friends (1985) (co-production with United Media Productions and LBS Communications) * The Kingdom Chums: Little David's Adventure (1986) (co-production with Diana Kerew Productions) * Barbie and the Rockers: Out of this World (September 1987) (co-production with Mattel) ** Barbie and The Sensations: Rockin' Back to Earth (September 1987) (co-production with Mattel) * Meet Julie (1987) * Madeline (1988) ** Madeline's Christmas (1990) ** Madeline and the Bad Hat (1991) ** Madeline and the Gypsies (1991) ** Madeline's Rescue (1991) ** Madeline in London (1991) * Little Golden Book Land (1989) (co-production with Western Publishing) * Battletoads (1992) * Defenders of Dynatron City (1992) * Hulk Hogan: All-Time Champ (1992) * Inspector Gadget Saves Christmas (1992) (co-production with LBS Communications) * A Hollywood Hounds Christmas (1994) * Legend of the Hawaiian Slammers (1994) * Jingle Bell Rock (1995) * Sonic Christmas Blast (1996) (co-production with Sega of America) Theatricaledit * Here Come the Littles (1985) (co-production with ABC Motion Pictures and Clubhouse Pictures) * Rainbow Brite and the Star Stealer (1985) (co-production with Warner Bros. Pictures) * Heathcliff: The Movie (1986) (co-production with LBS Communications and Clubhouse Pictures) * Meet the Deedles (1998; live-action) (co-production with Walt Disney Pictures and Peak Productions) * Inspector Gadget (1999; live-action) (co-production with Walt Disney Pictures, Caravan Pictures and The Kerner Entertainment Company) * Strawberry Shortcake: The Sweet Dreams Movie (2006) (co-produced by American Greetings)2 Direct-to-video movies and TV moviesedit * Liberty and the Littles (1986) (co-production with ABC; later aired as multi-part TV episode) * Dennis the Menace: Dinosaur Hunter (1987; live-action) (co-production with Coca-Cola Telecommunications) * Dennis the Menace: Memory Mayhem (1987) * Dennis the Menace: The Mitchell's Move (1987) * Dennis the Menace: Dennis the Movie Star (1988) * M.A.S.K.: The Movie (1988) (Compilation) * The Adventures of Ronald McDonald: McTreasure Island (1989) (both co-productions with Heron and Hi-Tops) ** M.A.S.K.: The Movie II (1990) (Compilation) * The Secret Garden (1994) (Acquired from ABC Entertainment; produced by Mike Young Productions, Greengrass Productions, and ABC Entertainment) * Our Friend, Martin (1999) (co-production with Intellectual Properties Worldwide) * Madeline: Lost in Paris (1999) * Genius (1999)3 * Inspector Gadget: Gadget's Greatest Gadgets (1999) * Mommy & Me: ** Fun & Friends (2001) ** Lullaby & Goodnight (2001) ** Splish Splash (2001) ** Playgroup Favorites (2003) (co-production with Universal Studios) ** More Playgroup Favorites (2003) (co-production with Universal Studios) * Sunday Movie Toons series (2002) ** Sabrina: Friends Forever (based on Sabrina: The Animated Series) ** Inspector Gadget's Last Case ** Time Kid (based on The Time Machine by H. G. Wells) ** Dennis the Menace: Cruise Control (based on Dennis the Menace) ** The Archies in Jugman (based on Archie's Weird Mysteries) ** Dinosaur Island (based on The Lost World by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle) ** My Fair Madeline (based on Madeline) ** Groove Squad ** Treasure Island (based on Treasure Island by Robert Louis Stevenson) ** Charles Dickens' A Christmas Carol (based on A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens) ** Globehunters: An Around the World in 80 Days Adventure (based on Around the World in Eighty Days by Jules Verne) ** The Amazing Zorro (based on Johnston McCulley's Zorro) ** 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea (based on 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea by Jules Verne) * Inspector Gadget's Biggest Caper Ever (2005) * McKids Adventures (co-production with McDonald's, KanDoKid Films and Brookwell McNamara Entertainment): ** Get Up and Go with Ronald (2006) ** Treasure Hunt with Ronald (2006) Live-action TV seriesedit * Zoobilee Zoo (1986) (co-production with Hallmark Cards, BRB Productions, and SFM Entertainment) * I'm Telling! (1987–1988) * Photon (1987) (co-produced by SFM Entertainment) * Hey Vern, It's Ernest! (1988–1989) (co-produced by Emshell Producers Group, Inc.)1 * Record Breakers (1989)4 * Zak Tales (1990–1991) (co-production with Children's Television Workshop) * Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad (1994–1995) (co-produced by Tsuburaya, Ultracom and All-American Television)1 * Tattooed Teenage Alien Fighters from Beverly Hills (1994–1995) (co-production with USA Network)1 * Old MacDonald's Sing-A-Long Farm (1994–1996) * Rimba's Island (1994–1996) * Hypernauts (1996) * Cake (2006) (produced in association with Brookwell McNamara Entertainment)1 * Dance Revolution (2006–2007) (produced in association with Brookwell McNamara Entertainment) List of TV Tokyo programs Animeedit See also: List of anime distributed by TV Tokyo * Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu(April 4, 2016) * A Penguin's Troubles * Alfred J. Kwak (1989-1991) * Aikatsu! ** Aikatsu! 2 ** Aikatsu! 3 (October 2014) ** Aikatsu! 4 (October 2015) * Aikatsu Stars! * Aikatsu Friends! * Air Gear * Aka-chan to Boku * AM Driver * Animaniacs * Arata Kangatari * Asagiri no Miko * Azumanga Daioh * B-Daman Crossfire ** B-Daman Fireblast * Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu (a.k.a. Baka and Test) ** Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu: Nii * Bakugan Battle Brawlers ** Bakugan: New Vestroia ** Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders ** Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge * BakuTech! Bakugan ** BakuTech! Bakugan Gachi * Bakuto Sengen Daigunder * Battle Athletes (OVA) ** Battle Athletes Victory * Beast King GoLion (a.k.a.:Hyakujuu Oh Golion) (1981-1982) ** Armored Fleet Dairugger XV (1982-1983) * Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984-1985) * Bararappa * Beet the Vandel Buster ** Beet the Vandel Buster: Excellion * Beyblade ** Beyblade V-Force ** Beyblade G-Revolution * Beyblade: Metal Fusion ** Beyblade: Metal Masters ** Beyblade: Metal Fury ** Beyblade: Shogun Steel * Beyblade Burst ** Beyblade Burst God * Bleach * Blue Dragon ** Blue Dragon: Trials of the Seven Shadows * Blue Seed * Bomberman Jetters * Busō Renkin * Captain Tsubasa ** Captain Tsubasa J ** Captain Tsubasa - Road to 2002 * Cardfight!! Vanguard ** Cardfight!! Vanguard（カードファイト!!ヴァンガード、TV Aichi） ** Cardfight!! Vanguard: Asia Circuit (カードファイト!! ヴァンガード アジアサーキット編、TV Aichi) ** Cardfight!! Vanguard: Link Joker ** Cardfight!! Vanguard: Legion Mate * Cardfight!! Vanguard G ** Cardfight!! Vanguard G ** Cardfight!! Vanguard G: GIRS Crisis ** Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Stride Gate ** Cardfight!! Vanguard G: NEXT ** Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Z * Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers * Cowboy Bebop * Croket! ** Gag-Cro * Cross Game * Cyborg 009 (1979-1980) ** Cyborg 009: The Cyborg Soldier (2001-2002) * D.Gray-man * D•N•Angel * Daiya no Ace * Dan Doh! * DD Fist of the North Star * Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z * Dennou Boukenki Webdiver * Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters * Dinosaur King (a.k.a.:Kodai ōja kyōryū king) ** Ancient Ruler Dinosaur King DKidz Adventure: Pterosaur Legend * Dragon Ball (2003-2006) * Dragon Ball Z (2006-2013) * Dragon Ball GT (2013-2014) * Dragon Ball Z Kai (2014-2016) * Ducktales] * El Cazador de la Bruja * Elemental Gelade * Elena of Avalor * Excel Saga * Eyeshield 21 * Fair, then Partly Piggy * F-Zero * Fairy Tail * Final Fantasy: Unlimited * Flint The Time Detective * Fortune Arterial * Forza! Hidemaru * Fushigi Yuugi * Fruits Basket * Full Moon wo Sagashite * Future Card Buddyfight * Gakkyu-oh Yamazaki (a.k.a.: King of the Classroom, Yamazaki) (1997-1998) * Genki Bakuhatsu Ganbaruger * Gensomaden Saiyuki ** Saiyuki Reload ** Saiyuki Reload Gunlock * Ghost Hunt * Gintama (2006-2010) ** Gintama' (2011-2012) * Gokudo * Golgo 13 (2008-2009) * Good Luck Girl! (a.k.a. Binbōgami Ga!) * Gosick * Grappler Baki TV * Gungrave * .hack//Legend of the Twilight * .hack//Roots * .hack//SIGN (2002-2003) * Haiyore! Nyaruko-san ** Haiyore! Nyaruko-san W * Hamtaro (2000-2006) ** Trotting Hamtaro Hai! * Hayate no Gotoku! ** Hayate no Gotoku!! ** Hayate no Gotoku! Can Take My Eyes Off You ** Hayate no Gotoku! Cuties * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi （ハイ！ハイ！パフィー・アミユミ） * Hikaru no Go * Idol Densetsu Eriko * Idol Angel Yokoso Yoko * Inazuma Eleven ** Inazuma Eleven GO ** Inazuma Eleven GO: Chrono Stone ** Inazuma Eleven GO: Galaxy * Infinite Ryvius * Initial D * Jewelpet ** Jewelpet Twinkle ** Jewelpet Sunshine ** Jewelpet Kira☆Deco—! ** Jewelpet Happiness ** Lady Jewelpet * Jubei-chan: The Ninja Girl ** Jubei-chan 2: The Counterattack of Siberia Yagyu * The World God Only Knows ** The World God Only Knows II ** The World God Only Knows: Goddesses * Kamichama Karin (2007) * Kamisama Hajimemashita * Katekyō Hitman Reborn! * Kenran Butohsai (a.k.a.:Butousai: The Mars Daybreak) * Keroro Gunso * Kiba * Last Exile * Level E * Little Battlers eXperience (a.k.a.: Danball Senki) ** Danball Senki W ** Danball Senki Wars * Love Hina * Madlax * Magical Princess Minky Momo * Mahoraba * Mainichi Kaasan （毎日かあさん） * MapleStory (anime) * Maria-sama ga Miteru ** Maria-sama ga Miteru: Printemps ** Maria-sama ga Miteru 4th Season * Martian Successor Nadesico * Matantei Loki Ragnarok * Matchless Raijin-Oh (a.k.a.: Raijin-Oh) * Medabots ** Medabots Spirits ** Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch ** Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure * Medaka Box ** Medaka Box Abnormal * Mega Man Star Force * Mega Man Star Force Tribe * Megaman NT Warrior * Megaman NT Warrior Axess * Megaman NT Warrior Stream * Megaman NT Warrior Beast * Megaman NT Warrior Beast+ * Minami-ke ** Minami-ke: Okawari ** Minami-ke: Okaeri ** Minami-ke: Tadaima * Mirmo de Pon! * Monsuno * Musashi no Ken * Mushiking: King of the Beetles * Nabari no Ō * Naruto ** Naruto Shippūden ** Naruto Spin-Off: Rock Lee & His Ninja Pals * Natsume Yūjin-Chō ** Zoku Natsume Yūjin-Chō ** Natsume Yūjin-Chō San ** Natsume Yūjin-Chō Shi * Negima! Magister Negi Magi ** Negima!? * Nekketsu Saikyō Go-Saurer * Neon Genesis Evangelion * Noir * Non Non Biyori * Onegai My Melody ** Onegai My Melody - Kuru Kuru Shuffle! ** Onegai My Melody Sukkiri ** Onegai My Melody Kirara * One Piece * Ox Tales * Papuwa * PaRappa the Rapper (TV series) * Pluster World * Pocket Monsters (a.k.a. Pokémon'')'' ** Pokémon: Pocket Monsters *** Pokémon: Indigo League *** Pokémon: Adventures on the Orange Islands *** Pokémon: The Johto Journeys *** Pokémon: Johto League Champions *** Pokémon: Master Quest ** Pokémon: Advanced Generation *** Pokémon: Advanced *** Pokémon: Advanced Challenge *** Pokémon: Advanced Battle *** Pokémon: Battle Frontier ** Pokémon: Diamond & Pearl *** Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl *** Pokémon: DP: Battle Dimension *** Pokémon: DP: Galactic Battles *** Pokémon: DP: Sinnoh League Victors ** Pokémon: Best Wishes! *** Pokémon: Black & White *** Pokémon: BW: Rival Destinies *** Pokémon: BW: Adventures in Unova *** Pokémon: BW: Adventures in Unova and Beyond ** Pokémon: XY *** Pokémon: XY *** Pokémon: XY Kalos Quest *** Pokémon: XY & Z ** Pokémon: Sun & Moon *** Pokémon: Sun & Moon * Popolocrois * PriPara * Psychic Squad ** Psychic Squad: The Unlimited * Revolutionary Girl Utena * Robocar Poli * Rumic Theater ** Mermaid Saga (a.k.a.: Mermaid Forest) * Saki ** Saki Achiga-hen episode of Side-A ** Saki: The Nationals * Shakugan no Shana ** Shakugan no Shana Final (Tokyo MX TV) * Shaman King * Shijō Saikyō no Deshi Ken'ichi * Shugo Chara! ** Shugo Chara!! Doki (AT-X) ** Shugo Chara! Party! * Sket Dance * Skip Beat! * Slayers ** Slayers Next ** Slayers Try ** Slayers Revolution ** Slayers Evolution-R * Sonic X * Sonic Boom * Soreike! Zukkoke Sanningumi * Soul Eater ** Soul Eater Not! * Spider Riders * Tamagotchi! ** Tamagotchi! Yume Kira Dream ** Tamagotchi! Miracle Friends ** GO-GO Tamagotchi! * Tank Knights Fortress (a.k.a.: Mugen Senki Portriss) * Tegami Bachi ** Tegami Bachi Reverse * Teletubbies * Tenku Senki Shurato * The Prince of Tennis ** The New Prince of Tennis (Aichi Television) * The Vision of Escaflowne * Tiny Toon Adventures * Tokyo Mew Mew * Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun * Toradora! * Tottoko Hamutaro ** Tottoko Hamutaro Dechu * Transformers * Beast Wars II: Super Life-Form Transformers(1998-1999) * Super Life-Form Transformers: Beast Wars Neo(1999) ** Transformers: Car Robots (2000) ** Transformers: Armada (2003) ** Transformers: Energon (2004) ** Transformers: Cybertron (2005-2007) (TV Aichi) * Trigun * Kinnikuman Second Generations (2002) * Vampire Knight ** Vampire Knight Guilty * Viewtiful Joe * Virtua Fighter * Wedding Peach * Yaiba (1993-1994) * Yakitate!! Japan * Yo-Kai Watch * Yowamushi Pedal ** Yowamushi Pedal Grande Road * Yu-Gi-Oh! ** Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters ** Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX ** Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's ** Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal ** Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V ** Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS * Yuru Yuri * Yumeiro Patissiere * Zenki * Zukkoke Knight - Don De La Mancha List of Warner Bros. Animation Filmography Feature-length filmsedit Compilation filmsedit Original filmsedit Theatrical shortsedit Television seriesedit Anthology seriesedit Original seriesedit Shorts seriesedit Specialsedit Television pilotsedit Direct-to-video featuresedit Direct-to-video short filmsedit List of Cartoon Network Studios Filmography Former and current seriesedit Former/current shortsedit Successful pilotsedit See also: What a Cartoon! § List of main shorts, The Cartoonstitute, and Cartoon Network Shorts Department Failed pilotsedit Other shortsedit This is a list of Cartoon Network Studios/Cartoon Network original shorts that were not pilots. Original movies/TV specialsedit Theatrical filmsedit All the films are theatrically distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. List of Disney Television Animation Filmography Filmography Television Disney television series (with "The Disney Afternoon") Disney television series (with "Disney's One Saturday Morning") Other Disney television series Disney Channel original series Disney XD original series Playhouse Disney/Disney Junior original series ABC television series Television specials Feature Films From 1990 to January 2003, Disney TV Animation had a division, Disney MovieToons/Disney Video Premiere, that produced TV specials, direct-to-video and feature films. See that article for that unit's films. Television films * Fluppy Dogs (1986) (pilot film) * DuckTales: The Treasure of the Golden Suns (1987) * DuckTales: Catch as Cash Can (1987) * DuckTales: Time is Money (1989) * Super DuckTales (1989) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers to the Rescue (1989) * TaleSpin: Plunder & Lightning (1990) * Darkwing Duck: Darkly Dawns the Duck (1991) * Kim Possible: A Sitch in Time (2003) * Kim Possible Movie: So the Drama (2005) * The Proud Family Movie (2005) (co-production with Hyperion Animation) * Leroy & Stitch (2006) * Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension (2011) * Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess (2012) * The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar (2015) * Elena and the Secret of Avalor (2016) * Tangled: Before Ever After (2017) * Star vs. The Forces of Evil: Battle for Mewni (2017) Direct-to-video films * Gargoyles the Movie: The Heroes Awaken (1995) * Mighty Ducks the Movie: The First Face-Off (1997) * Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World (1998) * Hercules: Zero to Hero (1998) * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins (2000; co-production with Pixar) * Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (2001) * Recess Christmas: Miracle on Third Street (2001) co-production with Paul & Joe Productions * Tarzan & Jane (2002) * Mickey's House of Villains (2002) * Stitch! The Movie (2002)59 * Atlantis: Milo's Return (2003) * Recess: Taking the Fifth Grade (2003) co-production with Paul & Joe Productions * Recess: All Growed Down (2003) co-production with Paul & Joe Productions Theatrical films * Doug's 1st Movie (1999; co-production with Jumbo Pictures) * The Tigger Movie (2000)60 * Recess: School's Out (2001; co-production with Paul & Joe Productions) * Teacher's Pet (2004) Short films * Redux Riding Hood (1997) * The Three Little Pigs (1998) List of Disney Channel Series Disney Channel original seriesedit Playhouse Disney/Disney Junior original seriesedit Playhouse Disney original seriesedit See also: List of programs broadcast by Playhouse Disney Disney Junior original seriesedit Main article: List of programs broadcast by Disney Junior Toon Disney/Disney XD original seriesedit Toon Disney original seriesedit Disney XD original seriesedit Main article: List of programs broadcast by Disney XD List of Disney Channel Orignial Films Disney Channel Original Movies ; Notes # Jump up^ Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure was released on home video on April 19, 2011,51 but it aired on Disney Channel on May 22, 2011 as a Disney-branded "Disney Channel Original Movie".852 # Jump up^ While Tangled: Before Ever After effectively serves as the one-hour pilot to Tangled: The Series, it was advertised as a "Disney Channel Original Movie" by the Disney Channel.77 Upcoming Disney Channel Original Movies Notable non-Disney Channel Original Movie films The following films were not originally premiered under the "Disney Channel Original Movie" label, though they were sometimes later promoted as such: * Harriet the Spy: Blog Wars (March 26, 2010) * 16 Wishes (June 25, 2010) Highest-rated Disney Channel Original Movie (DCOM) premieres Top 10 While Descendants 2, which aired in July 2017, only drew 5.3 million viewers on the Disney Channel, it was simultaneously aired on the ABC broadcast network (where it drew an average of 2.4 million viewers) and four other cable channels (Disney XD, Freeform, Lifetime and Lifetime Movies) as well, and drew a combined viewership of 8.9 million across all six television networks.79 Within a calendar year List of Nickelodeon Animation Studios Productions TV seriesedit Nickelodeon (main shows)edit Nickelodeon (licensed shows)edit Podcast showsedit Nicktoons Networkedit Noggin/Nick Jr. Network (preschool shows)edit Digital seriesedit Short pilotsedit See also: Pilots of "Shorts in a Bunch", and Nickelodeon Animated Shorts Program Nickelodeon (greenlit to series)edit Nickelodeon (not greenlit to series)edit Produced for other Viacom-owned networksedit TV movies and specialsedit Theatrical filmsedit List Of 4Licensing Corporation Licenses And Productions * The Adrenaline Project (Broadcast rights only) * Alien Racers * Back to the Future: The Animated Series (Broadcast rights only) * Biker Mice from Mars (Broadcast rights only) * Bratz (Broadcast rights only) * The Cramp Twins (Broadcast rights only) * Cubix: Robots for Everyone (Rights now owned by Saban Brands)1 * Di-Gata Defenders (Broadcast rights only) * Dragon Ball Z Kai (Dropped) * Ellen's Acres (Distribution) * Fighting Foodons (Rights now owned by Discotek Media) * Funky Cops (Rights formerly owned by Moonscoop and currently by Mediatoon) * F-Zero GP Legend (Currently unlicensed) * G.I. Joe: Sigma 6 (Distribution and dubbing only) * GoGoRiki (Rights now owned and handled by The Riki Group) * Huntik: Secrets & Seekers (Rights now owned by Rainbow S.r.l.) * Incredible Crash Dummies * Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight (Broadcasting rights only) * Kappa Mikey (Worldwide licensing, marketing and official promotional agent) * Kirby: Right Back at Ya! (Rights now owned and handled by FUNimation, HAL Laboratory and Nintendo) * Magi-Nation (Broadcasting rights only) * Magical DoReMi (Production ceased after 50 episodes; series 1 consisted of 2 seasons; currently unlicensed) * Mew Mew Power (Production ceased after episode 26; currently unlicensed) * One Piece (Production ceased after 104 episodes; rights now owned and handled by FUNimation) * Pat & Stan * Pirate Islands (Broadcast rights only) * Pokémon (Production ceased after 417 episodes; rights now owned and handled by The Pokémon Company International, and distributed by Viz Media) * Pokémon Chronicles (Now distributed by Viz Media) * Pretty Cure (Dropped) * RollBots (Broadcast rights only) * Shaman King (Currently unlicensed) * Skunk Fu! (Broadcast rights only) * Sonic X (Rights formerly owned by Saban Brands and currently by Discotek Media) * Stargate Infinity (Broadcast rights only under license by MGM Television) * Tama and Friends * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Rights now owned by Viacom) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Fast Forward (Rights now owned by Viacom) * TMNT: Back to the Sewer (Rights now owned by Viacom) * Ultimate Muscle: The Kinnikuman Legacy (Rights now owned by FUNimation) * Ultraman Tiga (Currently unlicensed) * Winx Club (English version for the United States; localization ceased after 78 episodes; U.S. rights now owned by Nickelodeon who went on with their in-house cast until after season 6; duArt Film and Video dubbed the series' seventh and final season) * WMAC Masters2 * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Rights are owned by 4K Media Inc.) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters (Rights are owned by 4K Media Inc.) * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (Rights are owned by 4K Media Inc.) * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (Rights are owned by 4K Media Inc.) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal (Rights are owned by 4K Media Inc.) 4K Media Inc. * Pokémon: The First Movie (1999) (distributed by Warner Bros. Family Entertainment: original release) * Pokémon: The Movie 2000 (2000) (distributed by Warner Bros. Family Entertainment: original release) * Pokémon 3: The Movie (2001) (distributed by Warner Bros. Family Entertainment: original release) * Pokémon 4Ever (2002) (distributed by Miramax Films) * Pokémon Heroes (2003) (distributed by Miramax Films) * Pokémon: Jirachi Wish Maker (2004) (distributed by Miramax Films) * Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light (2004) (distributed by Warner Bros. Family Entertainment) * Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys (2005) (distributed by Miramax Films) * Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew (2006) (distributed by Viz Media) * Turtles Forever (2009) * Yu-Gi-Oh!: Bonds Beyond Time (2011) Televisionedit * WMAC Masters (1995-1997) * Pokémon (1998-2006) (seasons 1-8) (co-produced with Pokémon USA, Inc. and Nintendo) * Tama and Friends (2001-2002) * Cubix (English version; 2001-2003) * Yu-Gi-Oh! (2001-2006) (co-produced with Konami and Shonen Jump) * Ultimate Muscle: The Kinnikuman Legacy (2002-2004) (co-produced with Toei Animation) * Ultraman Tiga (2002-2003) * Kirby: Right Back at Ya! (2002-2006) (co-produced with HAL Laboratory and Nintendo) * Fighting Foodons (2002-2003) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003-2009) (co-produced with Mirage Studios) * Sonic X (2003-2006) (co-produced with Sega and TMS Entertainment) * Shaman King (2003-2005) (co-produced with Shonen Jump) * Funky Cops (2003-2004) (co-produced with Moonscoop) * Winx Club (2004-2007; seasons 1-3; Edited version as commissioned by 4Kids Entertainment) * The Incredible Crash Dummies (short; 2004-2005) * F-Zero: GP Legend (2004-2005) (first 15 episodes) (co-produced with Nintendo) * One Piece (2004-2007) (seasons 1-5) (co-produced with Toei Animation and Shonen Jump) * Mew Mew Power (2005-2006) (season 1) (co-produced with Kodansha Comics and Pierrot) * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (2005-2008) (co-produced with Konami and Shonen Jump) * Pokémon Chronicles (2005-2006) (co-produced with Pokémon USA, Inc. and Nintendo) * Magical DoReMi (2005-2006) (series 1) (co-produced with Toei Animation) * G.I. Joe: Sigma 6 (2005-2006) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters (2006) * Viva Piñata (2006-2009) (co-produced with Bardel Entertainment and Rare) * Chaotic (2006-2010) (co-produced with Bardel Entertainment and Chaotic of America) * Dinosaur King (2007-2010) (co-produced with Sega) * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (2008-2011) (co-produced with Konami and Shonen Jump) * GoGoRiki (2008-2011) (co-produced with Fun Game Media) * Tai Chi Chasers (2011-2012) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal (2011-2012) (co-produced with Konami) As 4K Media Inc.edit Moviesedit * Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Dark Side of Dimensions (2017) Televisionedit * Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal (2012–2015) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V (2015–2018) * Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS (TBA) WGBH-TV Notable children's programs produced by WGBHedit * All About You (1974; produced for the Agency for Instructional Television) * Arthur (1996–present; PBS, produced with Cookie Jar Group seasons 1-15 (seasons 1-8 as CINAR, seasons 9-15 as Cookie Jar Entertainment), seasons 16-19 with 9 Story Media Group, seasons 20-present with Oasis Animation) * Between the Lions (2000–2010, PBS; with Sirius Thinking Ltd. and Mississippi Public Broadcasting) * Curious George (2006–2015, PBS; with Imagine Entertainment and Universal Animation Studios) * Design Squad (2007–2009) * Don't Look Now (1983; PBS; short-lived clone of You Can't Do That on Television by the same producers) * FETCH! with Ruff Ruffman (2006–2010, PBS) * Martha Speaks (2008–2014, PBS; produced with Studio B Productions seasons 1-4, seasons 5 and 6 with Oasis Animation) * Peep and the Big Wide World (2004–2011, PBS; co-produced with 9 Story Media Group) * Pinkalicious & Peterrific (2018–present; PBS, co-production with Sixteen South) * Postcards from Buster (2004–2008, PBS; produced with Marc Brown Studios and Cookie Jar Group) * Rebop (1976–1979, PBS) * Where in the World Is Carmen Sandiego (1991–1996, PBS; in partnership with WQED in Pittsburgh) * Sara Solves It (failed pilot for Amazon Video; 2013, co-production with DHX Media Vancouver and Out of the Blue Enterprises) * Where in Time is Carmen Sandiego (1996–1997, PBS; produced in partnership with WQED in Pittsburgh) * ZOOM (1972–1978 and 1999–2006, PBS) Saban Entertainment Animation TV seriesedit Saban Entertainment animated TV seriesedit * Camp Candy (NBC)2 With Marvel * Kid 'n Play (1990–1991) * Little Shop (1991) * X-Men (1992–1997) Fox Kids with Graz Entertainment24 * Iron Man (1994–1996) * Fantastic Four (1994–1996) * Spider-Man (1994–1998) Fox Kids25 * The Incredible Hulk (1996–1997) UPN Kids24 * Silver Surfer (1998) Fox Kids25 * The Avengers: United They Stand (1999–2000) * Spider-Man Unlimited (1999–2001) With DIC Entertainment * Kidd Video (1984–1985) NBC2 * Care Bears (1985–1986) DiC episodes, international distribution * Kissyfur (1986–1990) * ALF: The Animated Series (1987–1989) * The New Archies (1987–1988) * Barbie and the Rockers: Out of this World (1987) * Barbie and The Sensations: Rockin' Back to Earth (1987) * ALF Tales (1988–1989) NBC2 * The Karate Kid (1989) * The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! (1989–1990, international distribution) With Nelvana * Eek! The Cat/''The Terrible Thunderlizards'' (1992–1997) (rights to the series held by Saban and Fox Kids Worldwide prior to 2001)26 with CinéGroupe * Bad Dog (1998–1999) * The Kids from Room 402 (1999–2000) With others * Lazer Tag Academy (1986–1987) * Zazoo U (1990–1991) * Mad Scientist Toon Club (1993–1994) * The Tick (1994) (distribution only)27 * Bureau of Alien Detectors (1996–1997) UPN Kids24 * The Mouse and the Monster (1996–1997) UPN Kids24 * Little Mouse on the Prairie (1997–1998) Fox Family Channel: Morning Scramble block25 * Mad Jack the Pirate (1998–1999) Fox Kids25 * The Secret Files of the Spy Dogs (1998–1999) Fox Kids25 * Monster Farm (1998–1999) * NASCAR Racers (1999–2001) * Xyber 9: New Dawn (1999, 2007) * Action Man (2000–2002) * Pigs Next Door (2000) * Tootuff (2002) Saban International Paris' animated TV seriesedit Some or most series had all but featured the "Saban's" corporate bug in their title. * Diplodos (1987–1988) * Saban's Around the World in 80 Dreams (1992–1993) * Saban’s Gulliver’s Travels (1992–1993) * The Bots Master (1993–1994) * Journey to the Heart of the World (1993–1994) * BattleTech: The Animated Series (1994) * Creepy Crawlers (1994–1996) * Space Strikers (1995–1996) * Tenko and the Guardians of the Magic (1995–1996) * Iznogoud (1995) * The Why Why Family (1995–1998) syndication24 * Saban's Adventures of Oliver Twist (1996–1997) syndication,24 Fox Family Channel: Tic Tac Toons (1998–1999)25 * Princess Sissi (1997–1998) * Space Goofs (1997–2000) (season 1 only) * Walter Melon (1998–1999) * Wunschpunsch (2000) * Diabolik (2000–2001) * Jim Button (2000–2001) * Gadget & the Gadgetinis (2001–2003) * What's with Andy? (2003–2004) (season 2 only) * W.I.T.C.H. (2004–2006) Jetix * The Tofus (2004–2007) * A.T.O.M. (2005–2006) * Combo Ninos (2008) Other foreign animated TV seriesedit Saban Entertainment dubbed the following foreign animated TV series in English: * The Mysterious Cities of Gold [a.k.a. Les Mystérieuses Cités d'or] (1982–1983) * Spartakus and the Sun Beneath the Sea [a.k.a. Les Mondes Engloutis (The Englufed Worlds)] (1985–1987) * Jin Jin and the Panda Patrol (1994) Japanese animeedit Saban Entertainment dubbed and or distributed the following anime television series in English: * Macron 1 (1985–1986) * Bumpety Boo (1985–1986) * Maple Town (1986–1987) * My Favorite Fairy Tales (1986) (video series) * Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics (1987–1989) * Ox Tales (1987–1988) * Noozles (1988–1993) * The Adventures of Tom Sawyer (1988) * Tales of Little Women (1988) * Wowser (1988–1989), (1998–) Fox Family Channel: Morning Scramble block25 * Dragon Warrior (1989–1991) * Peter Pan: The Animated Series (1989) * Tic Tac Toons (1990–1992) (anthology series consists of The Wacky World of Tic & Tac and Eggzavier the Eggasaurus) * Samurai Pizza Cats (dubbed in 1991; released during 1993–1996) syndication24 * Jungle Tales (1991) * The Littl' Bits (1991–1995) * Honeybee Hutch (1991–1992) * Saban's Adventures of the Little Mermaid (1991–1992) * Bob in a Bottle (1992) * Funky Fables (1992) (episodes aimed at a young female audience were released on home video under "Sugar & Spice: Special Stories for Little Girs.") * Huckleberry Finn (1992) * Rock 'n Cop (1992) * Three Little Ghosts "Afraid of the Dark" (1992) * Pinocchio: The Series (1992) * Button Nose (1994) * Super Pig (1994–1995) * Teknoman (1995–1996) * Eagle Riders (1996–1997) Syndication24 * Bit the Cupid (1998–) Fox Family Channel: Morning Scramble block25 * Dragon Ball Z (1996–1998) (TV distributor for the syndicated Funimation-Ocean Productions dub of the first two seasons, and composer of the dub's theme song "Rock the Dragon". The background score was also handled by ex-Saban composer Ron Wasserman.)282924 * Digimon: Digital Monsters series (1999–2002): ** Digimon Adventure (1999–2000) ** Digimon Adventure 02 (2000–2001) ** Digimon Tamers (2001–2002) * Cybersix (1999–2000) * Hello Kitty's Paradise (1999–2000) * Flint the Time Detective (2000) * Shinzo (dubbed in 2000; released during 2002–2005) * DinoZaurs: The Series (2000) * Escaflowne (2000) * Mon Colle Knights (2001–2002) * Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2001–2002) Live-action TV seriesedit Saban Entertainment produced and or distributed the following live action TV series: * I'm Telling! (1987–1988) * Treasure Mall (1988) * Couch Potatoes (1989) * Video Power (1990–1992) * Scorch (1992) * The Hallo Spencer Show (1993–1994) * Power Rangers series (1993–2002): ** Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (1993–1996) ** Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers (1996) ** Power Rangers Zeo (1996) ** Power Rangers Turbo (1997) ** Power Rangers in Space (1998) ** Power Rangers Lost Galaxy (1999) ** Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue (2000) ** Power Rangers Time Force (2001) ** Power Rangers Wild Force (2002) * VR Troopers (1994–1996)30 * Sweet Valley High (1994–1997) * Goosebumps (1995–1998) (International distribution only) * Masked Rider (1995–1996)30 * Big Bad Beetleborgs (1996–1998)31 * Breaker High (1997–1998) * Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation (1997–1998)31 * The All New Captain Kangaroo (1997–1998) (season 1 only) * Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog (1998–1999)31 * The New Addams Family (1998–1999) * Los Luchadores (2001)31 Live-action filmsedit * Rescue Me (1988) * Heathers (1989) * A Perfect Little Murder (1990) * Prey of the Chameleon (1992) * Round Trip to Heaven (1992) * Black Ice (1992) * Revenge on the Highway (1992) * Blind Vision (1992) * Till Death Us Do Part (1992) * Anything for Love (1993) * In the Shadows, Someone's Watching (1993) * Under Investigation (1993) * Terminal Voyage (1994) * Samurai Cowboy (1994) * Shadow of Obsession (1994) * Guns of Honor: Rebel Rousers (1994) * Blindfold: Acts of Obsession (1994) * Guns of Honor: Trigger Fast (1994) * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie (1995) * Virtual Seduction (1995) * Christmas Reunion (1995) * Chimp Lips Theater (1997) * Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie (1997) * Casper: A Spirited Beginning (1997) * The Christmas List (1997) * Gotcha (1998) * Circles (1998) * National Lampoon's Men in White (1998) * Casper Meets Wendy (1998) * Rusty: A Dog's Tale (1998) * Addams Family Reunion (1998) * Earthquake in New York (1998) * Richie Rich's Christmas Wish (1998) * The Christmas Takeover (1998) * Men of Means (1999) * Taken (1999) * Don't Look Behind You (1999) * Heaven's Fire (1999) * Au Pair (1999) * Ice Angel (2000) * Au Pair II (2001) * Oh, Baby! (2001) * Three Days (2001) Saban/Scherick Productionsedit * The Phantom of the Opera (1990) NBC miniseries starring Burt Lancaster and Charles Dance2 * The Secret Life of Ian Fleming (1990) TNT TV movie2 * Nightmare in the Daylight (1992) CBS-TV TV movie with Smith/Richmond Productions32 Animated filmsedit * Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might (1997) (TV distributor and musical composer for the 1997 Funimation-Ocean Productions dub) * Digimon: The Movie (2000) * List of Sesame Workshop productions Other seriesedit